


Just you and me

by Mirormelo



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Competition, Drarry all the way, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, I don't know what I am doing..really, M/M, OC Snape, Romance, Some alive characters, This fanfic is about you will find out soon, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirormelo/pseuds/Mirormelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts to complete their 8th year after Voldemort's downfall. Wait! What did Dumbledore just say! The Yule Ball was canceled this year! What did he mean by selecting a new event from that ridiculous flashy wheel? Alive Dumbledore, Alive Sirius and Snape, Crazy Crazy Lucius/. Fluff and a bit of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters from any series of Harry Potter. All the characters belong to J.k Rowling yeah?  
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it!!!!

**"…and that's what she said!"**  Ron finished babbling his rant about Molly nagging him on how he should have better control of his hot head.

 

**"But, I think Mrs. Weasley does have a point. Ya sure have an active volcano head,"**  Harry snickered, only to have the red head throw a playful punch at his arm.

 

**"Guys, I think we had better finish our breakfast. You don't really want to be late to Potions and let that greasy git cut off any more of our house points, do you?"** Hermione emphasized the  _"_ _greasy git_ _"_  part. Snape was still a large pain in the ass to the students at Hogwarts (except the Slytherins, of course), along with that infamous distasteful look that still lingered on his square face, even though the war had been over for a long time.

 

**"Oh, c'mon 'Mione, let us enjoy our breakfast for a bit longer, will ya?"**  Harry grinned. **"I'm sure we are not the only ones who don't want to see that sullen face of Snape's any time soon, so why not just relax, okay?"**  Hermione frowned slightly as Ron gave Harry a big high five but still proceeded to try and finish their breakfast afterward.

 

**"Boys,"**  Hermione mumbled under her breath as she took out the Potions book and began to read it, trying to ignore the two chatter boxes that annoyingly sat opposite her. After another five minutes, Hermione slammed her book shut with a loud  **"Urg!"**  and glared at her still chatting friends. As she was about to give Harry and Ron another round of lectures, she was instantly stopped by Dumbledore's booming voice from the staff table.  **"Ahem, students, may I have your attention please?** " Dumbledore waited silently until he had everyone's attention and then continued.  **"Thank you. Now, most of you are well aware that the war has done a quite a bit of damage on us and our families."**  Dumbledore stopped for a bit as he skimmed through the students' expressions at the mentioned of the war. Some flinched at the mention of the great battle with the Dark Lord, and some looked desperate; of course the Slytherins still remained calm at this point.

 

**"Unfortunately, it also has an impact on our school, and I have bad news that some of you, mostly seventh-year students, might not be very pleased with… Due to the war, the headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang decided to close their schools for reconstruction for a certain period, so the Yule Ball this year…will be canceled."**

 

The entire Great Hall was full of whisperings and groans after Dumbledore finished his speech. "What's the bloody 'good' news?" Ron asked sarcastically as he looked to Hermione with a face full of disappointment while Harry snickered at his comment.

 

**"Why so disappointed, Ron? Miss the chance to see Hermione in her Yule dress?** " Harry grinned as he waggled his eyebrows at a very disgruntled Ron.

 

**"Oh, do shut up, Harry. As if you wouldn't have wanted to see Ginny in her formal gown,"**  Ron shot back half-heartedly.

 

**"Dude, Ginny and I are not in an innocent yaddi yadda anymore, so I couldn't care less and bedsides…,"**  Harry spoke in a bored tone,  **"it seems like she is not 'that' affected by the break up. Look over there! She and Seamus look like they are ready to shag each other's brains out!"**  Harry rolled his eyes and pointed his finger over Ron's shoulder. Ron turned around and the sight in front of him almost made him want to choke on his spit. Ginny and Seamus were cuddling and touching each other like there was no tomorrow, despite the fact that they were in the Great Hall.

 

**"Holy Mother of Merlin!"**  Ron gaped at the couple.  **"Didn't know that Ginny had that in her…..I mean…..she used to be an extremely shy kid…Wow, ok, I want to see no more of 'that', g'ess I'll have to give Seamus a brotherly warning after this,"**  Ron smiled evilly, which caused Harry to sweat. Ron could be a little bit overprotective sometimes, but it was totally understandable when it came to the youngest of the Weasleys. Harry, too, received one of Ron's  _ **'brotherly'**_ warnings when he declared his relationship with Ginny last year, and he certainly felt a bit sorry for Seamus.

 

Harry rested his chin on his folded arms on the table as he leisurely let his eyes travel to the Slytherin's table only to see a pair of stormy grey eyes staring back at him. The owner of those beautiful eyes was no one other than Draco Malfoy, the cold-hearted Slytherin Prince and the most infuriating bastard that Harry had ever had the pleasure to get into a fight with throughout his entire seven years at Hogwarts.

 

Malfoy had become more civil after the war, and their fights and hexes had become fewer and fewer until now, it had dwindled to not even a word of taunting passed between the two. Malfoy either simply walked past Harry or shot only a brief glance at the raven-haired boy whenever they walk into each other in the corridor. It surprised Harry that he actually missed all their brawls and insults.

 

Harry and Draco both kept staring until Draco, to Harry's surprise, gave him a slight, yet gentle, smile before he turned away to talk to Zabini, who was sitting next to Draco at the moment.

 

Harry was stunned. Did Draco just smile at him? A genuine one to be exact! Harry thought about what had just happened as he rapidly rubbed his eyes _._ _ **"Wait a tick! Slytherins don't smile, especially someone as cold-hearted and malevolent as Draco Malfoy. It must be my imagination,"**_  Harry corrected his thoughts and slowly banged his forehead against his palm. **"I think I might need some more coffee,"**  Harry muttered to himself, but couldn't help to turn around and took another look at the grey-eyed blond again.

 

Their eyes met again, and Harry suddenly felt a hard tug in his chest when his eyes met Draco's for the second time.  _ **'Merlin, I have never noticed that Malfoy has such beau-"**_ Harry's thoughts were instantly cut off by the Headmaster's booming voice. "Settle down everyone, there is no need to be worried. Since the Yule Ball is cancelled, the professors and I have discussed our options, and we have decided to set up another event for our dear seventh year students. We wouldn't want to disturb their fun, would we?" Dumbledore chuckled, and Harry noticed that the crazy old coot's eyes were twinkling more madly than ever before.

 

" _ **OOHHHHH, this is not going to be good at all. Twinkling eyes equal a ticking time bomb. Wonder what he is up to now?"**_ Harry now had torn his gaze away from the platinum-haired boy and grimaced at the smiling headmaster.

 

**"Well, I'm sure you will all enjoy this new event. Filch! The wheel, please!"**  Dumbledore called out loud to the pale, scrawny man, and all the students were astonished to see the man slowly walking out from the side of the staff table while pushing a big turning wheel that was decorated in flashing light bulbs and had glittering words on it. There were four lines dividing the wheel into four sections. Section One had big flashing pink words that read  **"Animal Costume Ball"**. In Section Two, people could see a big animated winking Dumbledore with his hand in a peace sign, and the words that flashed green read  **"Cosplay Ball.** "

 

The third section looked a bit tamer compared to others, but the words were written in an elegant style.  **"Victorian Royal Ball,** " it said, and the girls  **"oohed"**  about the pink and red roses and frills that decorated this section's frame. For the final section, everyone could see the whole sector's background was painted in three different shades of warm purples, and there were two shadow figures that were charmed to waltz in the exotic purple backdrop. They were dancing around two white flashing words which said, "Hogwarts Dancing Competition."

 

All the Hogwarts professors were bewildered, and their eyes nearly bugged out from their skulls at the wheel, especially at the image of the animated, winking Dumbledore flashing awkwardly in Section Two _ **. "WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT FROM?!"**_  After a moment of dead silence, Dumbledore decided to awaken the students with an excited remark.

 

**"Now, shall we let fate decide which event will be the one for our dear seventh year students?"**  Dumbledore took out a palm-sized pink dart and smiled at his still-stunned students.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts to complete their 8th year after Voldemort's downfall. Wait! What did Dumbledore just say?! The Yule Ball is canceled this year?! What did he mean by selecting a new event from that ridiculous flashy wheel? Dumbledore, Alive Sirius and Snape, Crazy Crazy Lucius/. Fluff and a bit of angst.

The whole Great Hall sat in a cavernous trance; no one dared to speak, or, actually, it was more like they didn't know what to say about the little stunt that their dear *cough* lunatic*cough* Headmaster just pulled on them.

 

 **" _pfff._.HAHAHAHAHA!"**  A sudden outbreak of laughter from a sixth year Ravenclaw was obviously the signal for a massive eruption of booming laughter to echo throughout the hall; the guffaws mixed with curious whispers from all of the students.

 

 **"HAHAHAHAHA—wheeze—DID YOU SEE THE CUZ-CUS-COSPLAY ONE!?"**  Ron hugged his stomach tightly as he struggled to regain his breath from laughing too much. Tears were rolling down his flushed face, and some other students weren't doing much better.

 

Harry and Hermione didn't pay any attention to their still giggling friend because they were still looking at Dumbledore with a pensive expressions that clearly said 'Are you serious?'

 

At the Slytherin tables, Draco was the only one that still had his emotionless mask embedded on his handsome face, but if one looked a bit closer, they could see an amused glint flashing in his silver gray eyes. However, it soon disappeared when Dumbledore cut through the chaos with his authoritative voice once again.

 

 **"SETTLE DOWN, CHILDREN!"**  Everyone immediately got quiet, or at least each student attempted to keep the laughing to a minimal volume as best they could.

 

 **"Ahem, thank you. Now, as I was saying…Mr. Weasley, please stop your laughter at once, and no, Mr. Jordan, you are not going to throw the dart…one of the teachers will have the honor of doing that for us."**  Dumbledore turned around and ran his twinkling eyes over the teachers' table with a small smile.

 

 **"Hey Hermione, what's Cusplay?"**  Seamus whispered into Hermione's ear with his eyes still looking at Dumbledore.

 

 **"Well, as far as I know, _Cosplay_  is dressing in a costume portraying a character from a movie or a video game that you're interest in. It's a muggle thing; it's similar to Halloween, but there is no specific theme,"** Hermione whispered the information back to the curious Irishman, who just nodded with an acknowledged, **"Oh."**

 

After a long time of surveying the teachers (some of whom were secretly wishing the crazy old coot would choose someone else to be the victim of his ridiculous scheming), McGonagall silently muttering something about why Voldemort didn't kill the old lunatic in the war while a heavily sweating Snape was trying his best not to meet the mischievous shiny blue eyes that were currently resting on him.

 

 _ **"Please, be not me, please be not be; go away Dumble-"**_  Snape's distressed prayer was immediately answered when the headmaster decided to announce his decision.

 

**"Well, dear students, I do believe I have chosen the most suitable teacher for the task at hand. Now, I recall there is one teacher that is very good at throwing darts, for he used to practice when he was still a student here. Let us welcome….our dear talented Potions Master, Severus Snape!"**

 

The whole Great Hall was once again thrown into a silent shock as Snape's face slowly turned from an interesting shade of green to a chalky white.  _ **"I shouldn't have let**_ _ **Dumbledore catch me throwing darts at that stupid picture of James bloody Potter back then,"**_  Snape mentally whined in a desperate tone as he stood up and proceeded to make his way over to a smirking Dumbledore.

 

A/N: Sorry, it's a bit short but I think I will take small steps from now on! CHEEEEEERSSSSSSSSS


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts to complete their 8th year after Voldemort's downfall. Wait! What did Dumbledore just say?! The Yule Ball is canceled this year?! What did he mean by selecting a new event from that ridiculous flashy wheel? Dumbledore, Alive Sirius and Snape, Crazy Crazy Lucius/. Fluff and a bit of angst.

Snape looked from the glittering pink dart in his sweaty hand to the Headmaster's smiling face, veins popping out of his forehead at all angles. He forced himself to look at Dumbledore's creation of doom, the bloody wheel, while trying not to punch the old bastard in front of him. He almost lost it…almost... Going to Azkaban for physically assaulting an old man for said old man wanting him to throw a blasted dart would be front page Daily Prophet news, and he didn't want that to happen, did he? However, the idea of breaking Dumbledore's nose was indeed still very tempting...at the moment.

 

Given, maybe he was being a bit melodramatic, but he was 99.9% guaranteed by the Snape Intuition Corporation that McGonagall would have wanted to strangle Dumbledore just as badly if he had chosen her to carry out this " **honor"** in his stead.

 

Snape pondered,  _ **"What in the name is Cosplay?"**  _For the very first time in his life, the Potions professor truly pitied his students, and he certainly knew that they would surely suffer, no matter what section the dart landed onto.

 

_**"Oh great…jussst great...Now our fates are dependant on Snape's newfound secret talent"**_. This day just couldn't get any better. Harry, who had just recovered from the school's second wave of shocks, was now staring at Snape with fear. Cosplay was absolutely horrible…at least in Harry's opinion. He remembered when he was fifteen, Dudley had brought home a Japanese girlfriend who was absolutely and utterly in love with Cosplay. The day he had witnessed Dudley dressing up in a little pink and white maid's dress with fake fluffy cat ears on his blond-wigged head and cat paws was the day he had sworn to never ever help Dudley escape from his girlfriend again.

 

Harry had almost cried—not because of the horrible memories, but because he, along with his friends and rivals, were standing on the precipice between life and death. The image of Crabbe and Goyle in a green and white maid's dress and fluffy cat paws made Harry wanted to cup his cheeks and let out a girlish scream.

 

Harry was extremely panicked, so panicked, in fact, that he was afraid that Snape could read his mind and then accidentally hit the cursed Cosplay section.

 

**"Hey, are you alright, Harry? You look pale."**  Ginny gently tapped Harry's shoulder with a worried expression.

 

**"Uh...yeah, I'm fine...just a bit worried that Snape will hit something terrible."** Harry faked a reassuring smile; he didn't want his friend or anyone else to find out about his little secret.

 

**"Filch, spin the wheel for us, will you?"** Dumbledore called to the skinny man with a cheerful voice and then looked over to Snape with an expectant gaze.

 

Snape adjusted his standing pose so he could score a bull's-eye.  _ **"Hmm...oh well, let Merlin decide their pathetic fates!"**  _Snape surveyed the rotating wheel and then slowly raised the dart in front of him.

 

Harry didn't dare to look at the outcome, and Hermione bit her lips in anticipation. Ron stared at Snape's back with his mouth slightly opened. Draco raised his left brow with a small, amused smirk. Everyone else held their breath and waited to see the upcoming result.  **"Glory to Hogwarts…"**  Snape murmured, and with all his strength, he threw the dart.

 

Everything moved just like a movie playing in slow motion. The dart, with all of its pinkish glory, glided slowly through the air, covering the distance between Snape and the wheel. Please Merlin, anything but Cosplay, anything but Cosplay! Harry closed his eyes and bit his tongue as he crossed his second and middle fingers on both hands.

 

***THUD!***  The sound of a metallic point hitting the wooden board of the still-rotating wheel echoed throughout the Great Hall, and Harry slowly opened his eyes to look at the wheel. No one dared make a single movement as the wheel slowly ceased its speed. * **Tick, tick ..tick…..tick***  The wheel finally came to stop, and everyone clearly saw the pink dark, perfectly speared right in the middle of the section that proclaimed…

 

_**"Hogwart's Dancing Competition!"** _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts to complete their 8th year after Voldemort's downfall. Wait! What did Dumbledore just say?! The Yule Ball is canceled this year?! What did he mean by selecting a new event from that ridiculous flashy wheel? Dumbledore, Alive Sirius and Snape, Crazy Crazy Lucius/. Fluff and a bit of angst.

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

**"My, oh my…. Severus, you sure have thrown the dart at the most challenging one!"**  Dumbledore semi-whispered to the deadpanned Potions Master while signaling for Filch to take away the flashing wheel.

 

**"Hey, Mione, if it's about dancing, then it's not much different than the Yule Ball, right?"**  Ron furrowed his brows into a quizzical look.

 

**"Nup, I don't think so; it won't be called a dancing competition and have boring, traditional slow dances! If I have guessed correctly, Dumbledore has probably prepared some muggle-styled dances for us to use with our dance partners,"**  Hermione scolded half-heartedly at Ron.

 

_**"Thank Merlin, I'm SAFE! Whatever it is, as long as it is not a bloody Cosplay Ball!"**  _Harry secretly let out a big sigh of relief. As long as he was safe from that blasted Cosplay, he didn't really care if Dumbledore wanted him to River Dance with Snape and Hagrid in a pink tutu.

 

Maybe Harry would have changed his mind had he known what kind of plan Dumbledore had in store for him and the rest of seventh-year students.

 

**"Alright, my dear students, a Dancing Competition it is going to be, and it also will be a distinctive muggle dancing style that each pair of you will have to perform. I'm sure that you students who are taking Muggle Studies should know about some of these dances. Of course, similar to the Yule Ball, you will dance with a partner of the 'opposite' gender, and for the winners, the prize will be kept secret until the end of the competition!"**  As Dumbledore finished, everyone began chatting excitedly about whom each student should pair up with and which dance style would be best for the competition.

 

Snape began to sweat when he saw Dumbledore's lips curve up into a sly smirk. Oh no…here we go again.

 

**"However,"** the word had stopped all the chatting at once, **"in order to encourage the peace and unity among the four houses, I have decided that you are not to choose your own partner….The professors and I will put your name into a magical cup and then it will randomly draw them out. Just like in the Tri-wizard Tournament."**  Dumbledore's words were like a bucket of ice-cold water dumped straight onto each student's head.

 

**"WHATTTTT?!"**

 

**"That's not fair!"**  a Hufflepuff girl whined.

 

**"What if we have to dance with the slimy gits from Slytherin?!"**  A Gryffindor boy made a face.

 

**"Who are you calling slimy gits, you stinky cat?!"**  and then the hell broke loose.

 

Insults and food began flying from table to table, and when everything began to turn more violent, Dumbledore's booming voice immediately stopped their actions. " **QUIETEN DOWN, CHILDREN!"**  Everyone instantly sat down quietly as they saw Dumbledore's blue eyes flash.

 

**"Thank you. Now, as for your dancing style, once you have your partner, we will let you randomly pick out a dance style from a hat, and you WILL perform that dance style. Also, to make it a bit more…entertaining…"**  Most of the students and some professors could feel a chill run down their spines as Dumbledore put on that small smirk again.

 

**"If your partner happens to be the same gender as you….you will have to work out who will be the male and who will be the female of the dance. And ah! As I have mentioned before, you will have to dance with a partner of the opposite gender… which means…."**  Everyone held their breath as Snape put his head in his hands miserably.

 

**"One of you will have to take Polyjuice!"**

 

_**A/N: Sorry for the late posting but I was at the camp for 3 days! Anyway, hope you'd enjoy this chapter!** _

  
  



	5. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little note from moi folks!!

Hello folks I AM BACK! Now it has been two years since the last chapter and I'm so sorry for being a prat by cliffing the story for soooo long. I am suffocated by a full time job and college therefore this story has completely slipped out of my mind until I accidentally stumbled across a salsa video on youtube.

Now folks, if you are still waiting for new chapters I could use a little help here!

PAIRINGS FOLKS! WHAT DO YOU THINK? WHO SHOULD BE WITH WHO? WHO IS GOING TO BE THE ONE WHO HAVE TO DRINK POLLY JUICE?

Dead set for Drarry so as for other pairings...will you vote for:

**Pair No.1**

Ron/Pansy

Ron/Blaise

Ron/Chochang

Ron/Lavender

 

**Pair No.2**

Blaise/Hermione

Blaise/Neville

Blaise/Luna

Blaise/Lavender

Blaise/Seamus

 

**Pair No.3**

Hermione/Luna

Hermione/Crabbe

Theodore/Hermione

Herminone/Pansy

 

**Pair No.4**

Seamus/Padma

Seamus/Theodore

Seamus/Millicent

Seamus/Luna

 

**Pair No.5**

Goyle/Hannah

Goyle/Terry

Crabbe/Luna

Crabbe/Parvati

 

**PS: As for the dance styles...I will have little surprises for you munchkins!**


End file.
